ODST (Halo)
Summary The ODST (Orbital Drop Shock Trooper) is considered the most elite unit in the UNSC military, behind the Spartan supersoldier. These soldiers are highly trained and very well equipped and use various types of standard ODST armor, one of the strongest non-powered armor systems available to the UNSC. And as the name would suggest ODSTs are able to drop down onto planetary surfaces from orbit via specialized orbital insertion pods launched from a mothership. They can also be dropped down behind enemy lines to conduct covert operations (sometimes under the command of a Spartan) that conventional infantry waves cannot accomplish. In the post Human-Covenant war period, although the supersoldiers of the Spartan IV programme serve well as the UNSC's premier special forces, the ODSTs continue to play their part and the ODST branch even serves as a proving ground for Spartan augmentation candidates. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A to 9-C physically. 9-C to 9-B with various small arms. 9-A with heavy weapons and explosives Name: ODST (Orbital Drop Shock Trooper), Helljumpers (nickname) Origin: Halo Classification: Human, Soldier, UNSC Marine Corps special forces division Allegiance: Unified Earth Government, United Nations Space Command Attack Potency: Athlete level to Street level physically (They range in physical prowess from very physically fit humans to genetically peak human specimens who are candidates for Spartan IV augmentation). Street level to Wall level with various small arms (Standard weapons range from SMGs and assault rifles with muzzle energies in the high triple digit to low quad digit Joule range to battle rifles and sniper rifles with muzzle energies in the high single digit to high double digit Kilojoule range). Small Building level with heavy weapons and explosives (Standard kit ranges from fragmentation grenades capable of killing an unshielded Sangheili or Jiralhane in full combat harness to missile launches capable of taking down healthy Mgalekgolo, who are tougher than a Spartan II in full Mjolnir gear, and Banshee fighters) Speed: ''' '''Athletic Human to Peak Human themselves. Subsonic flight speed with Jetpack Lifting Strength: Athletic Human to Peak Human Striking Strength: Athlete Class to Street Class Durability: Athlete level to Street level by themselves. Wall level in standard armor (They can survive glancing hits from Brutes who can launch people in the air dozens of meters away with their physical strikes and snap anti-material rifles in half with a single blow) Stamina: Above average (The Rookie spent nearly a whole night fighting on New Mombasa non stop) Range: Melee range themselves and with melee weapons such as combat knives. Dozens to hundreds of metres with various weapons. Up to a couple of kilometres with long range weapons such as the SRS-99 series rifles. Standard Equipment: * Has access and training with all weapons in the UNSC arsenal and standard carry can vary. Standard ODSTs gennerally carry, Caseless Submachine gun both normal and silenced versions. As well as the MA5B assault rifle (and other varous versions), and any of the various Pistols available. * Wears the ODST battle armor This tough armor is made up of titanium and ceramic composite armor plating and features a vacuum rating making it capable of EVA activity for only up to 15 minutes, and as well contains temperature control. * The ODST battle armor also contains a gel layer, which gives minor protection against energy weapons, and reduce the impact felt from bullets hitting the armor, reducing possible pain from deflecting a shot. * While not trained the ODST is able to use most/all covenant weapons if found on the battlefield and can be assumed to be able to use most fire arms found on the battle field if need be. * VISR 'the VISR system gives the ODST plenty of extra information about the battlefield in real time (it can be noted the version of the VISR system given to the ODST is more advanced than that which spartans use) * The standard dark cammo coloring of the armor helps the ODST easily remain out of sight in dark areas and temperature control on the armor can let its heat signature match the current climate making it invisible to heat tracking equipment. * The glass like material protecting the face can change between clear and a silver/blue color obscuring the users face while not obscuring the ODST's vision at all. * ODST's can some times be equipped with the Jetpack Allowing them short bursts of flight and increased mobility 'Intelligence: Varies from soldier to soldier. Can range from just above average to genius level. All of them are nonetheless, being the premier special forces division of the UNSC outside of the Spartan programmes, highly trained and skilled soldiers and not to be taken lightly. Weaknesses: armor fails to provide much protection against energy weapons. Others Notable Victories: Stormtrooper (Star Wars) (Stormtrooper's profile) (This was a 5v5 match) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Halo Category:Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Military Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Humans Category:Knife Users Category:Armored Characters Category:UNSC Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9